Par Amour
by Freedom to dream
Summary: L'amour peut provoquer bien des choses, magnifiques comme terribles... Songfic basée sur "Par amour" de Diam's - Rating T car allusion à un suicide. HGDM.


**Résumé :** L'amour peut provoquer bien des choses, magnifiques comme terribles...

**Pairing :** Hermione Granger / Draco Malfoy

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** base issue des 7 Harry Potter de JK Rowling ; chanson de Diam's ; texte de moi

Première fic, soyez indulgents ... Mais n'hésitez ps à laisser des reviews ! Désolée s'il reste des fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe, j'ai fait de mon mieux.

Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

**Par amour**

Non … Je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça, ne fais pas ce que j'ai vu… Cette vision doit être fausse… Je t'en prie ne fais pas ça…

_Poupée, avec l'amour t'as pris la poudre d'escampette  
T'as désiré le coup d' foudre t'as dit bonjour à la tempête, __Poupée, t'étais cette fille au pays des merveilles_

Je sais que tu l'aimais et que tu l'aimes toujours malgré tout ce que nous avons pu dire… Tu as fui avec lui mais nous ne t'en avons pas voulu. Ne fais pas ça … Tu as toujours été tellement forte malgré cette guerre.

_Tu lui as ouvert ton cœur plutôt que de t'ouvrir les veines, je sais  
T'as vu en lui que ce que seule toi pouvais comprendre  
T'étais petite, il était grand, il était tendre,_

Tu ne nous as pas montré ta souffrance après qu'Il ai tué tes parents, mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi, tu réussi à survivre grâce à lui que nous détestions… Vous étiez si différents, je n'ai pas compris, je ne comprends toujours pas ou que si peu …

_Je sais, et puis pourquoi se justifier l'amour ne s'explique pas,  
Ni même le sang qu'on retrouvera chez toi..._

Je le sais, malgré mes espoirs, cette prédiction va se réaliser, avant même qu'elle ne soit transformée en prophétie et rangée au département des mystères... Tu te souviens ? Souviens-toi de ces moments durant lesquels nous avons été heureux malgré la guerre… Malgré les morts… Souviens-toi et ne fais pas ça… Nous avons déjà surmonté une épreuve semblable ensemble. Reviens et ne fais pas ça…

_Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout ce que t'as su dire  
Par amour par amour par amour, rien n'est impossible  
Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout ce que t'as su dire  
Par amour..._

Dans cette vision tout était si clair, tu me disais ces mots « par amour » je les comprends je ferais également n'importe quoi pour ceux que j'aime y compris pour toi malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé… Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie …

_Poupée, t'as débarqué seule sur un quai de gare,  
Tu venais d'ici, de là-bas et t'allais nulle part  
Poupée, t'avais de grands yeux bleus mais cernés de noir  
C'était peut-être la raison de ton départ, qui sait ?_

C'est vrai quand tu es arrivée sur le quai 9 ¾ au début de notre 7ème année, nous n'étions pas là, nous sommes arrivés plus tard, directement à Poudlard, à cause d'une mission pour détruire un horcruxe qui avait échouée. Si tu savais comme je regrette… Nous aurions dû être là pour te soutenir dans ta peine puisque nous n'avions pas pu nous voir de l'été pour cause de sécurité. Je sais que tu n'as pas pu assister à leur enterrement et nous n'étions même pas là pour te soutenir…

Ces cernes autour de tes yeux, elles étaient dues au fait que tu ne dormais plus depuis qu'Il avait tué ta famille. Tes yeux étaient devenus bleus suite à sortilège manqué, et nous n'avons pas su quoi dire comme tu paraissais si forte, si sûre de toi. L'année a débuté comme toutes les autres malgré le fait que tu ne riais plus mais nous trouvions ça normal, si seulement nous avions vu tes yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré au lieu de ton sourire triste et de ton apparence forte… Tes absences nous paraissaient normées elles aussi, nous pensions que tu avais besoin d'être seule pour surmonter tout ça alors qu'au contraire tu allais te réfugier dans ses bras pour pleurer et parler. Et puis un jour de cours tu as disparu en nous laissant un mot :

« Harry, Ron,

Je pars avec lui. Il doit recevoir la marque alors il fuit. Je le suis, je ne supporterais pas d'être encore séparée d'une personne que j'aime. Car il est ma seule raison de vivre. Je vous aime aussi mais ce n'est pas la question. Au dos de cette lettre, il y a son nom, vous ne comprendrez pas, peut-être que toi Ron tu vas même me détester toi qui m'aime mais qui ne me l'a jamais dit. Tu sais Ron, je t'aime comme un frère, un frère qui m'as toujours protégé même s'il n'a pas réussi à tout voir. C'est pareil pour toi Harry, mon grand frère bien aimé. Ce ne sont pas des reproches que je vous adresse, juste des adieux. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, vous le saurais s'il y a un problème, c'est sûr : Voldemort se ferra une joie de vous le dire car il va nous chercher jusqu'à nous trouver. Il voudra nous tuer quand il saura. Je vous aime tous les deux.

Profitez bien de vos instants de bonheur, ce sont les plus grandes richesses qu'un homme peut posséder. »

Tu n'avais pas signé, nous n'avions pas besoin de ta signature en bas d'une lettre pour reconnaître ton écriture ta façon de t'exprimer. C'est là que nous avons vu et compris ta souffrance. Mais c'était trop tard…

_Lui il a vu que t'étais frêle, que t'étais vraiment dans la merde  
Il t'a dis "T'es trop belle vient, je t'emmène poupée"  
A cet instant c'est devenu ton mentor_

Oui, lui à bord du train, lui que nous détestions tant, il a vu, il a compris, peut-être parce qu'il était dans cet état depuis son enfance, peut-être parce qu'il t'aimait en secret et que depuis trop longtemps il le cachait derrière des insultes et des regards noirs. Alors il s'est montré, il t'a montré son amour je suppose et tu l'as suivi. Je te fais confiance malgré tous mes sentiments à son égard, il devait être bon. Mais ne fais pas ça je t'en supplie, il ne l'aurait pas voulu. Et puis, il t'a appris quelque chose …

_Ils avaient tort les gens, l'espoir existe encore tu sais,_

…et il avait raison, les gens ont tort l'espoir existe toujours, il en a été la preuve vivant même si maintenant tu as trop mal…

_Ton innocence lui a transpercé le cœur  
Tu étais son évidence, il était ton âme sœur, je sais_

Il t'a soutenue, il t'a aimée… Il n'aurait pas voulu ça, il aurait voulu que tu continues pour retrouver l'espoir. Pas que tu fasses ça, alors ne le fais pas. Pour lui…

_Rien ni personne ne peut juger les gens qui s'aiment,  
Ni leurs désirs, ni même la folie qui les traînent, Poupée  
Elle était loin cette solitude dans le wagon  
Prison dorée, t'as pris perpette dans son lagon  
Poupée¨, chez lui c'était le paradis sur terre,  
T'as même retrouvé le sourire brûlé dans une petite cuillère..._

Je n'ai pas jugé votre amour quand j'ai vu son nom au dos de ta lettre. Ron n'a rien dit non plus, il a respecté ton choix comprenant ce qu'est l'amour mieux que moi. Peut-être parce qu'il t'aimait d'une manière différente de la mienne. C'est étonnant n'est-ce pas, on aurait pourtant cru que ce serait l'inverse même toi qui est si intelligente… Pourtant le pauvre petit sourire que tu nous offrais il était là grâce à lui et à l'amour qu'il te donnait. Mais ne fais pas ça…

_Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout ce que t'as su dire  
Par amour par amour par amour, rien n'est impossible  
Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout ce que t'as su dire  
Par amour..._

Tu sais, toutes les prophéties ne se réalisent pas, c'est ton choix mais je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça par amour… Au contraire bas-toi pour faire du monde ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'il soit, mais ne fais pas ça, il ne voudrait pas…

_Poupée tu n' voulais pas laisser le temps te démolir  
T'avais retrouvé le sourire t'étais redevenue solide je sais_

Et oui je sais, il nous a envoyé des lettres sans que tu le saches pour nous donner de tes nouvelles malgré nos sentiments. Nous avons compris que rien ne vous séparerait…

_Vous étiez deux enfants perdus à l'abandon  
Vous êtes devenus deux amoureux contre le monde, poupée_

Tout vous séparait mais vous avez su vous retrouver. C'est bizarre ce dicton qui dit que les contraires s'attirent mais il est vrai. Vous en étiez la preuve. Vous avez montré le chemin vers l'amour alors que la haine et la destruction contre laquelle nous nous battions avait pris pied en nous à cause de ces morts et de cette tristesse. Vous nous avez redonné espoir et il y a toujours de l'espoir alors ne fais pas ça petite poupée …

_Petite sirène tu nageais dans l'ambulance  
Déambulant parmi les gens, rêvant d'une vie beaucoup moins chiante_

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé où vous vous réfugierez, tu aurais été seule peut-être mais avec lui c'était inimaginable. C'est peut-être pour ça que personne ne vous a trouvé.

_Je sais, T'avais grandi avec lui et tu mourrais avec lui  
C'était le seul à t'avoir redonné la vie  
Poupée, ton visage avait retrouvé sa lumière_

Il t'avait fait grandir lentement te montrant le côté noir du monde mais t'éclairant de sa lumière que nous croyions sombre, trop sombre avant. Nous avons eu peur de ce que vous pourriez faire car tu nous avais fait comprendre que tu étais capable de tout pour son amour…

_Petite fille sage deviendra-t-elle une meurtrière, qui sait ?  
Pour ses beaux yeux plus rien n'était impossible  
C'était l'amour du vice, l'amour du risque_

C'est vrai, tu aurais même tué pour lui, et tu aurais été servir l'assassin de tes parents pour lui, pour sa vie, pour son amour, par amour… Mais il t'a protégé de tout ça, dans ce monde où jamais nous ne pensions que vous vous réfugieriez.

_Poupée, tous les matins il se levait aux aurores  
Il te disait "Ma fée, je m'en vais juste nous chercher de l'or,  
Tu sais. Le monde s'acharne à faire de nous des incapables,  
Regarde-moi, tu es ma femme, je ferai tout pour qu'on se barre..._

Oui, il nous avait expliqué dans une lettre que tu ne le savais pas mais qu'il été obligé de tuer pour que vous puissiez vivre. Il a fait tout ça pour que tu puisses vivre, tout ça par amour. Il avait du s'engager comme tueur à gages pour que vous puissiez vivre. C'était tellement facile de partir sans laisser de traces quand on a une baguette dans un monde qui ne croit pas à la magie. Il aurait pu se faire repérer tu le sais, c'est pour ça que vous ne vous serviez pas de la magie. Mais il a pris le risque pour que tu puisses manger. Tu ne comprenais pas le double sens de ce mot « incapable », alors ne fais pas ça, lui a tout risqué par amour pour toi…

_Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout ce que t'as su dire  
Par amour par amour par amour, rien n'est impossible  
Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout ce que t'as su dire  
Par amour..._

Avant de faire ça, réfléchi aux risques qu'il a pris pour toi et tout ça par amour, pour que tu ne perdes pas espoir malgré la guerre à laquelle vous essayiez d'échapper. Alors ne fais pas ça par amour. Ce que tu dois faire par amour c'est continuer à croire en l'espoir et en l'amour. Pour lui…

_Poupée, tu étais devenu sa seule héroïne  
Vous alliez vous en sortir, sans égoïsme, je sais  
L'un pour l'autre vous disiez adieu à l'enfer,  
Adieu aux rêves éphémères qui coulaient dans vos veines, Poupée  
Bientôt la vie sans poison ni artifices  
De l'amour, de l'eau fraîche, et des rires sans acide, je sais_

Il venait juste d'en finir avec ce métier de tueur, il avait trouvé mieux… Vous auriez pu vivre comme vous le vouliez et pas dans une petite pièce miteuse que tu considère comme votre maison car c'est là que tu as vécu avec lui, n'en voulant pas plus. Il a voulu t'offrir plus, par amour…

_Tu étais belle poupée, tu étais sienne,  
Tu étais reine et belle et bien debout dans un monde qui crève_

Ce monde qui crève et qui a besoin d'amour, un amour que tu peux lui offrir par amour pour lui, je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça… N'arrête pas de croire en l'espoir.

_Poupée, il y a des choses que la vie n'explique pas  
Il y a des êtres que la mort te prend et ne te rend pas,  
Poupée, cette voiture, cette vitesse et ton homme sur le pare-brise,  
Au volant une triste femme en crise tu sais  
Elle aussi avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie,  
Mais l'a retrouvé dans son lit avec sa meilleure amie, poupée  
Dans sa voiture elle a cru pouvoir oublier,  
Oublier de freiner et a fauché ton bien-aimé poupée_

Je sais ce n'est pas juste, vous aviez échappé au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, ce sorcier que je suis le seul à pourvoir tuer soi-disant… Mais malgré tout ce que vous aviez vécu, la mort vous a poursuivit et l'a prit, dans un banal accident de voiture moldu, loin de la guerre. La mort est injuste, je le sais depuis longtemps et toi aussi… Je sais que tu l'aimais, tellement que tu n'avais écris que son prénom au dos de la lettre, tellement que tu n'as pas voulu lui faire mal en écrivant son nom de famille qui avait longtemps sonné comme une insulte dans nos bouches. Tu l'aimais tellement que tu avais juste écris « Draco » de ta plus belle écriture…

_S'il te plait ne cède pas, relève toi  
Tu le retrouveras, au paradis il t'attendra, poupée  
Tout le monde sait que sans lui ce sera dur  
Tu as perdu ton issue, le seul remède à tes blessures, poupée  
S'il te plait ne fais pas ça par amour, arrête !_

Je suis devant chez toi, j'entre et je te vois. Tu dois te demander comment je sais où tu es. Il nous l'a dit dans sa dernière lettre car il pensait que tu avais besoin de nous. Tu sais il t'aimait plus que tout pour faire ça alors ne fais pas ça arrête, ne cède pas. Tu le retrouveras, c'est sûr avec tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi il sera au paradis et tu le reverras… Ne perds pas espoir. Ce sera dur mais nous sommes là, cette fois. Nous avons compris toute cette peine. Nous ne le remplacerons pas c'est sûr mais nous essayerons de compenser de panser tes blessures tout de même. Ne fais pas ça …

_Pose cette arme, ne teste pas ta bravoure, poupée  
Repense au lagon..., repense à vos rêves...  
Pourquoi tiens-tu ce canon si proche de tes lèvres, poupée ?..._

La mort n'est pas la solution, il ne voudrait pas… Je ne sais plus quoi te dire. Je te parle dans ton esprit depuis ma vision et maintenant que je t'ai en face de moi j'aimerais pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras mais tu ne veux pas… Tu veux seulement ses bras, tu as peur de le remplacer. Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne veux pas le remplacer je veux juste t'aider. T'offrir mon épaule pour pleurer. Ne fais pas ça il aurait voulu que tu vives quoi qu'il arrive… Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux d'adieu. Ne fais pas ça s'il te plait… Non ne fais pas ça, il y a toujours de l'espoir, c'est lui qui te l'a appris. Ne fais pas ça…

_Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout ce que t'as su dire  
Par amour par amour par amour, rien n'est impossible  
Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout ce que t'as su dire  
Par amour..._

C'est ce que tu viens de dire, avant de… Je ne peux pas le dire. Tu n'as pas fait ça, pas après tout ce que tu as surmonté… Non tu n'as pas fait ça s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie …

Je te serre dans mes bras, ton sang coule sur ma robe de sorcier. Ton sang qui la tâche comme ton acte tâche mon cœur, c'est une tâche indélébile… Tu as choisi de le rejoindre au paradis…

Je te serre dans mes bras et je pleure, mes larmes tombent sur ton beau visage qui semble être calme, comme si tu étais enfin libre, libre et sereine… Et c'est sûrement ce que tu ressent car tu dois être enfin dans ses bras. Je t'aime…  
Je me lève, tu es toujours dans mes bras. J'arrive au QG où il y a déjà un corps dans une chambre. Je te dépose à côté de son corps et enlace vos mains… Quand j'arrive à la cuisine Ron me regarde et comprend comme tous ceux qui étaient près à t'accueillir, à te soutenir. Je ne suis plus le seul qui pleure. Nous pleurons tous, nous versons toutes les larmes que nous n'avons pas versées pour nos morts, notre tristesse, notre désespoir, nos peurs. Toutes nos larmes dues à cette guerre, à Cet homme horrible, inhumain. Puis tous ensemble nous formons un cercle et faisons apparaître un cercueil en bois clair assez grand pour contenir vos deux corps enlacés.

Ca y est, vous êtes enlacés pour l'éternité. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de parler devant votre tombe ouverte, personne n'en a eu le courage alors j'ai seulement gravé ces mots en lettres d'or sur votre lit éternel et sur la pierre portant vos noms :

_A tout ces gens qui vivent par amour,  
A tout ceux qui se perdent par amour,  
A tous ces cœurs qui tiennent par amour,  
A toutes ces femmes qui restent par amour,  
A tous ces hommes qui s' cachent par amour,  
A toutes ces vies gâchées par amour,  
A tous ces gens qui crèvent par amour  
Et à tous ceux qui survivent par amour..._

Seulement maintenant j'ai le courage de dire quelque chose, par amour pour toi.

« Je ne vous oublierez jamais, même toi Draco que j'ai tant détesté. Je tuerais ce monstre pour vous, en votre mémoire, je vous dois bien ça... Vous qui vous êtes perdus par amour, qui avez tenu par amour, toi Draco qui t'es caché par amour pour que ton père ne la tue pas en apprenant tes sentiments, toi petite sœur qui est morte par amour… Nous survivrons pour donner au monde la couleur que vous auriez voulu qu'il ait, pour que votre histoire ne soit pas souillée ni oubliée… »

Ils partent tous, seul Ron reste avec moi devant votre tombe. Il a compris qu'il me restait une chose à dire, la plus importante de tous, qu'il prononce en même temps que moi : « Je t'aime Hermione… »

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Ca vous a plu ?


End file.
